


Listen To Your Heart

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Another version of 513 my way. It’s Brian’s turn to go after what he wants.





	Listen To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Justin’s POV

 

Brian’s changing before my eyes. Even though it’s happening right in front of me, I sometimes still have trouble believing that it’s true.

 

Part of me loves it, while the rest of me hates it. Brian’s becoming everything I thought I’d wanted, and even more so. 

 

It’s a bit scary. He’s turned almost sweet. Brian has been smiling more often lately. I’ve noticed it, and I’m glad he finally feels able to relax around me.

 

On second thought, I hate this. I hate what Brian’s changed into. It’s a complete farce, and part of me just wants to say to hell with it. 

 

I want the real Brian Kinney back. Where’s the asshole I love so much? I’m starting to miss him, and everyone knows that’s a bad sign.

 

Where’s the man who used to stun me with his sarcasm and quick ability to turn any situation into one where anyone except himself gets hurt? 

 

Have I changed Brian that much? Is it my fault he’s so unrecognizable now? Did I cause this? I hate feeling like I have forced this on him.

 

I don’t know if I want to kiss Brian, or smack him upside the head. I’m worried and scared of what’s going through his mind.

 

The last time we talked was a month ago, and Brian surprised me when he asked me to move back in with him.

 

He said that he loves me. Brian also surprised me when he said that he actually wanted to talk about everything.

 

He told me that he hasn’t tricked in a month, and I believe him. I have always believed him when it’s something important, and always will.

 

Brian may be a lot of things, but one thing that he isn’t, is a liar. I trust him enough to know that he would never lie to me.

 

Even though I know Brian will tell me a lot of things I don’t want to hear, at least I can know with absolute certainty that he’s being honest with me.

 

 

====

 

 

Brian’s POV

 

I saw Justin yesterday, for the first time in a month, and it hurt. For a moment there, as I watched him walk into the diner, and head for a table with the guys, I wanted to run over and take him into my arms.

 

Jesus. I’ve become such a dickless fag that I’m even scaring myself. Part of me wants to run, while the other part of me shouts, 'GROW UP!'

 

I mean it, I really do. I mean after the bombing at Babylon, and when I finally reached Justin, I was so relieved to find that he was okay.

 

I was finally able to tell Justin that I love him, and I do. Up until now though, I was never able to say it out loud.

 

I also asked Justin to marry me, because I’m afraid of losing him. I mean I nearly lost him three times already. That’s three times more than I want to think about.

 

I nearly lost Justin at his Prom when he got bashed, then I nearly lost him to Ethan, and lastly, I almost lost him in the bombing.

 

I just want Justin to know that I love him. I was always scared to say it, because I was afraid of what would happen when people found out. 

 

I feel like we spend most of our lives breaking up, and then later on, getting back together. Well, not anymore. I want Justin, for keeps this time.

 

I just have to find a way to let him know. I think he thought I was kidding, when I asked him to marry me. I wasn’t.

 

I sigh softly, and close the file I was working on. I turn off the computer, and then I grab my keys. After setting the alarm, I head to my car and head for the diner.

 

 

====

 

 

Justin’s POV

 

I’m cleaning tables, when the bell over the door rings, alerting me of another customer. I think nothing of it, at first.

 

But as I pick up my towel and turn to go to clean another table, I see him. I see Brian, and I freeze, feeling caught.

 

He’s walking toward me, a smile on his face, and I suddenly grow nervous. I don’t know what to do, or what to say. 

 

But apparently that doesn’t matter, because Brian walks up to me, and he hugs me. I think I must be in shock.

 

I try to say something, but he gives me a look, and I remain silent. I just wait to see what he’s going to do. 

 

“Deb, Justin’s taking a break!” I stare at Brian in surprise, and then I turn to look at Debbie, as she walks up to us.

 

She takes one look at me, and then Brian, and then nods. I stare at Deb, as Brian takes my hand and leads me to the front of the diner. 

 

All the time he’s doing this, I’m flashing Deb a, ‘Help me,’ type of look, but she only shrugs, and then goes back to work.

 

When we are outside, I stare at Brian and ask, “What’s going on?” He smiles at me, and I can tell just by looking at him, that he’s nervous about something. 

 

That surprises me. It must be bad, because Brian is not a nervous person. As long as I have known him, he has never been nervous about anything.

 

His words surprise me. “So, what have you decided?” It’s then that I realize, Brian’s asking me about the proposal.

 

He’s asking me what I have decided. Have I decided to say yes, marry him, and move into our new house together?

 

Or, have I decided to say no, and go to New York? I take a breath, and try to decide what I want, no, need to say to Brian.

 

“Brian, I love you,” I begin, knowing that this is going to be hard for me to say. “But I also want to-” Brian cuts me off, and I’m afraid of what he’s going to say.

 

“You should go to New York.” His words stun me, and for a moment I can only stare at him. How does he know about New York?

 

I had never told him about it. “You should go to New York.” Brian repeats himself, and then he shrugs. “I’ll be here waiting for you.”

 

I don’t know what to say, but I manage to choke out, “But I love you.” Brian smiles at me. “I love you too, but Justin, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you need to do this.”

 

Not knowing what else to do, I can only kiss him, and whisper a soft, “Thank you.” Brian pulls me close and hugs me. He kisses the top of my head.

 

A few minutes later, I pull away from Brian, leaving him standing there, and I go back into the diner. I pull off my apron, and I set it down on the counter.

 

Debbie quickly comes over to me, no doubt about to ask what’s wrong and blame Brian for whatever it is. I sigh softly.

 

Debbie reaches me, and I take my apron off the counter, and hand it to her. She stares at me in shock, but stays silent.

 

“I’m going to New York, Deb.” Her eyes fill with tears, and suddenly she’s hugging me, almost squeezing the life out of me.

 

“I’ll miss you too, Deb.” I say quietly. She begins to cry some more, and then she gently pushes me away, telling me that I better go and pack my things.

 

I kiss her cheek, and then I leave the diner. As I pull some money from my pocket, getting ready to catch a bus, a voice calls out to me, “I thought you might want a ride.” I turn to see Brian standing there. I smile and then reply, “Of course!”

 

 

====

 

 

Brian’s POV

 

I pull up to Britin a little while later. Justin and I both exit the jeep and we walk up the drive. Walking to the porch, we are both quiet.

 

I pull the keys from my pocket, unlock the door, and step back, allowing Justin to enter first. He gives me a surprised look, but then smiles. 

 

Justin walks into the house, and looks around. By the look on his face, I can tell that he’s trying to memorize everything as it is, to keep in mind for when he goes to New York.

 

I smile slightly, thinking about what he doesn’t know. I have decided to move to New York, so that we can stay together. 

 

Justin has no idea that I’ve bought a house in New York, and that I’m keeping this one, ‘Britin,’ for when we come back home to Pittsburgh.

 

I turn to look at Justin, only to see him go into our room. I walk into our room a few minutes later, and watch as he begins to pack his things.

 

I sit on the edge of the bed, and suddenly Justin is sitting next to me. I see the tears in his blue eyes, and I just know that he doesn’t want to leave me.

 

I pull him close, and into a hug, and I whisper into his ear, “I love you, Justin. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

 

I keep repeating the words, as I hold him. I need him to understand that I love him, and that I only want what’s best for him.

 

Going to New York, is what’s best for him. “It’s going to be okay, Justin.” I say softly.

 

I press a soft kiss to his lips. Moments later, I end the kiss and I say, “You have to go, Justin. Listen to your heart, I know that it’s telling you to go to New York, and you are going to go.” I say, and my voice is firm, because there is no way in hell that I’m going to allow Justin to give up the opportunity of a lifetime.

 

Justin looks at me, and then he speaks. “You are my heart and soul, Brian. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to leave you.”

 

I smile, and then I reach into my pocket, and pull out something that I know Justin will love. “Well then, it’s a good thing that I feel the same way.”

 

Justin looks at me funny. I show him the papers that were delivered to me yesterday. It’s a contract for the house that I bought in New York.

 

He stares at me, and then takes the papers from me. Justin reads over them, and then says quietly, “You really bought a house in New York?”

 

I nod, and then to my surprise, Justin throws himself into my arms. We are both laughing, and then Justin is kissing me.

 

“I bought the house, in case you end up wanting to stay in New York. We will still have Britin waiting for us here, when we come back to visit the family. I love you, Justin Taylor.” 

 

I say softly to him. He grabs the box of rings from our non-wedding, and slips mine onto my ring finger. I smile at him.

 

Then I take Justin’s ring and slip it onto his ring finger. He smiles, and then says, “And I love you, Brian Kinney.” We kiss, and then resume packing.

 

The End.


End file.
